A Bad Day
by Denrinko
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo is having one hell of a bad day; It started off with a very angry lover named Orihara Izaya. Hopefully, it won't end the same way. [100% Shizaya fluff]


Heiwajima Shizuo was not having a good day; it seemed everything that could go wrong for the blond bodyguard did so without any remorse. He sat on a park bench alone, his head down and his arms resting on his legs – letting out a deep sigh.

He would have been smoking, trying to ease his stress but they had been forcefully confiscated during a fight with his boyfriend, Orihara Izaya. That fight was what started off this shit-storm of a day, yes, it all started off with a certain angry raven- haired man…

" _Shizu-chan? Where are you?" Shizuo heard Izaya call out, he flinched quickly putting out the cigarette in his hand before throwing it over the balcony. His heart thumped in his chest nervously, the blond wasn't meant to be smoking as he had promised his lover that he would quit after the blond developed a nasty case of smoker's cough some months ago. He had almost given the informant a heart attack when he coughed up a bit of blood, so even though the cough had disappeared shortly after it appeared Izaya had insisted he quit smoking._

 _But despite the man's promise, he had started smoking shortly after he tried to quit, the withdrawal symptoms were too much for him to handle; The shaky hands and the headaches not to mention the lack of nicotine made him so much more irritable which was something the blond most definitely didn't need._

 _He normally snuck out for a smoke during the night or early morning having a shower afterwards to wash away the smell before Izaya woke up but it seemed for some unknown reason the black haired man had decided to wake up early and come look for him instead of going back to sleep, and that meant the blond was in trouble._

 _There was no way the best informant in half of Tokyo wasn't going to notice the smell of tobacco on his clothes and breath. Heiwajima Shizuo was done for, he tried to put on his best face as he saw Izaya through the glass door that led to the balcony._

" _There you are Shizu-chan!" Izaya said rolling his eyes, "I was looking for you, why are you out here so early in the morning?" The dark haired asked moving closer smiling; Shizuo clenched his teeth for a moment before turning away._

" _Well you know, it's nice a cool at this time," Shizuo said, it was an evasion of the truth but not a lie, after all, the blond hated lies. Izaya laughed, it was summer and the weather had been warm, to say the least, which backed up Shizuo excuse. There was a light cool breeze that ruffled their hair as Izaya got closer and closer._

" _We have air conditioning you idiot. Come on, let's go back inside." Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, "Seeming we're both up early I can think of something fun we can do to-" Izaya cut short of his provocative suggestion and Shizuo knew he was done for._

 _He watched his lover's red eyes narrow as he pulled back,_

" _Shizuo, why do you smell like cigarettes?" the informant asked glaring at the blond who looked nervous as he turned to face the dark-haired man._

He used my real name, I'm going to die _. The blond thought as he looked away, but he couldn't lie so he opened his mouth and told his angry lover the truth. But that truth soon turned into a fight with yelling, screaming and insults which ended with Shizuo angrily walking out of the apartment leaving the enraged informant behind._

Shizuo sighed once again as he broke out of the memory of the shitty ass morning and ran his hand through his bleach blond locks. From his fight with Izaya straight to work, the day had gone to shit. Every single client got on his nerves and none of them had any money to pay their debt causing Shizuo to lose his temper and send them flying through the Ikebukuro sky one after another.

Shizuo had been so bad that Tom had even sent him home saying that he needed to 'cool his head' which was true but as Shizuo wandered around not wanting to go home to his probably still angry lover. Sadly it became clear that bad luck had found its target for the day: Heiwajima Shizuo.

Not only did he find out he had lost his wallet and sunglasses, had a bird shit on his freshly dry-cleaned suit among other things but he had also been hit by a car that sped through a red light while he walked across a pedestrian crossing. Heiwajima Shizuo was having a seriously bad day and he couldn't see how it could get any worse.

But apparently he spoke too soon as a metal pole bashed him over the head as he sat deep in thought, his head lurched forward blood beginning to steadily cover his face and drip to the ground but of course the overpowered man didn't lose consciousness as he stood up to confront his attacker, a trio of street thugs.

Shizuo watched as the men flew through the sky along with a nearby vending machine that was used to hit them, he had a passing thought of wondering where the trio would land but soon forgot it and sat down to wallow in his thoughts once again.

 _Ah~ Izaya's still going to be mad when I get home. He always is after a big fight. That guy knows how to hold a grudge._ Shizuo sighed once again looking up at the cloudless blue sky, "I guess it was my fault this time though." He murmured, Shizuo had promised his lover to quit for his health's sake but he had gone behind Izaya's back and smoked anyway despite how worried the informant had been for him.

 _I'll apologise to him when I get home, he'll still be mad for a while but nothing with be resolved if we both remain angry._

"Excuse me, Mister." A small voice spoke up in front of him and he looked at the voice's owner, a tiny girl stood in front of him, probably about five or six years old at best, she was tiny with huge dark eyes and light brown hair.

"Um…yeah?" Shizuo asked confused by the sudden presence of the little girl, he looked up to see what he guessed to be her mother smiling at them from a small distance away. _Why had this woman let her daughter near him? Doesn't she know who he is?_

Shizuo looked down at the little girl who remained smiling up at him despite his blood soaked face and suit, she was completely unfazed or maybe she didn't make any sense of it. She reached her hand out to the blond, which held an ice cream cone with one scoop of strawberry and another of chocolate. Shizuo's empty stomach rumbled as he stared at the sweet treat.

"Here you go!" the girl exclaimed happily offering him the cone,

"Huh?"

"My Mama says that when you're hurt sweets are the best." The girl said her face full of innocent joy, she once again thrust the treat at Shizuo who looked over at the girl's mother who wore a kind smile and she nodded for him to take the ice cream.

So he did, he gently took the frozen treat from the tiny girl's hand.

"Thank you." He said with a grateful smile,

She grinned up at him before skipping back to her mother's side, seeing her mother had an ice cream in each hand Shizuo wondered if they had brought the treat just for him. He smiled looking at the treat; he licked the melting ice cream, the taste of strawberry melting on his tongue, ah~ his favourite.

 _Maybe today isn't as bad._ He thought happily,

PLOP.

Shizuo groaned as he looked at the scoop of ice cream in his lap, he could feel it through the material, it was sticky and cold on his thigh. He moved, wiping the melting glob of his suit pants, it left a pink stain that looked awful in every way. He hung his head before looking back up, _No, it's okay there's still an entire scoop left-_

PLOP.

As if the god themselves were out to get the blond, a strong breeze blew by making the second scoop fall on his shoe. Shizuo hung his head in defeat before standing up. That was enough, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going home." He muttered.

Heiwajima Shizuo made his way through the door of the apartment he shared with his lover, closing it behind him. He shuffled with his head down into the main room where Izaya's desk was set up, the blond could feel the informant look up with an annoyed glare as he got closer.

"What are you doing home so earl-" Izaya froze seeing the blood staining the blond's uniform, the raven – haired male stood up from his chair and moved around the desk towards Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan! What happened? You're injur-" he was cut off once again as Shizuo promptly tackled him around the waist, hugging him, they hit the hard wooden floor with a thud and the skinny informant groaned in pain,

"What the hell Shizu-chan?" He demanded, the blond said nothing his face buried in lover's chest. With no response Izaya moved to touch him which led Shizuo to look at him, Izaya's red eyes widened he saw the dried blood covering the blond's face.

Shizuo looked up at him before burying his face once again, "I had a bad day." He murmured, Izaya could barely hear the man but managed to understand, he wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders pulling him close.

"It seems so." He said softly, stroking Shizuo's hair, comforting him. Once again Shizuo looked up at Izaya, honey brown eyes meeting red.

"I'm glad I'm home…I'm sorry for this morning. I don't want to fight anymore." The blond murmured and a smile graced Izaya's lips.

"Me either." He pulled Shizuo up so they were face to face, Shizuo leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his smaller lover's lips which Izaya returned. They shared a few sweet short kisses before Izaya pulled back smiled once again,

"Say how about we do what I was going to suggest this morning," Izaya whispered making the blond smile and kiss him once more.

"Sure." He murmured happily, Izaya blinked and hugged him tighter before chuckling and poking his forehead that was covered in dry blood,

"I think a shower might be in order first, though."


End file.
